


Pictures of You

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leonard Meeting Lita, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick wanted Leonard to meet his daughter.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Pictures of You

From the moment he met her it was love — his little Lita. Mick knew he wasn’t a goood man, he didn’t deserve this precious little girl in his arms but he wanted to give her the world. She was everything he didn’t know he wanted, still there was a piece missing from this picture. Ava had been kind enough to bring him back and let him see his daughter grow. Yet, it seemed all meaningless without Leonard. 

Together, they had been through hell and back. He and Leonard had their ups and downs just like every couple. 2003 through 2004 had been two of their down years. They had separated as partners both in life and in business. It was one of the reasons that 2004 Mick had taken that job — it had landed him in jail. In that timeline there had been no Lita and he had found his way back to Leonard like he always did 

2020 Mick was a widower who missed his husband and desperately wanted him to met his daughter. When he requested a specific time and place, Ava didn’t really question it. Over time, Mick had become an older brother to her and she knew how much the Leonard meant to him. 

“Of course, Micky,” she said before using her time courier. 

When they found Leonard, he had been working on a plan for stealing the Hope diamond. Having already made plans with Parker, he was making somre last minute tweaks. He had been scribbling a couple of things down on paper when he heard a whoosh. Looking up, he saw Mick hold a baby along with a woman with long blond hair and a perfectly pressed pantsuit. Feeling a bit jealous. Leonard tried not to think how Mick had moved on; after all it was him who ended things with Mick.

“What are doing here Mick, did you come here to introduce me to your new wife.”

“Pff as if I would marry him,” Ava said with a snort. “Sorry, but he’s not my type.”

“Ava is my parole officer,” Mick lied. “There is someone I want you to meet. This is Lita, my daughter.”

Feeling a lump in his throat, Leonard saw the way he looked at his daughter. There was a part of him that still wanted to be a part of Mick’s life and perhaps, Lita’s. Things between them were still raw but he needed to know if Mick was still with Lita’s mother. 

“Allie and I aren’t together,” Mick said, as if he was reading Leonard’s mind. “We’re trying to co-parent as friends. Would you like to hold her?”

Nodding his head, Leonard got up and reached out to take the baby. Cradling her gently, Leonard took note that she had some of Mick’s features. She was beautiful and reminding him a bit of Lisa at this age. He had helped raise her with Mick, he could do the same with Lita. Even though he knew her less than a second, Leonard was in love. He wanted this — Mick, him and Lita could be a family. It’s something he never knew he wanted but now needed.

As Mick looked at the two people he loved together, a lone tear slipped down his cheek. Maybe this had been a mistake but as Ava grasped his hand, he knew it had been the right thing to do.


End file.
